


Mama Duck

by strictlyhighbuttonshoes



Series: The Adventures of Stora [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ducklings - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this so quickly you guys, I'm over it, IDGAF, Stora, Teen Wolf, about ducklings, betp - Freeform, coriles - Freeform, fuck they're cute, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlyhighbuttonshoes/pseuds/strictlyhighbuttonshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Cora come home. With... company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Duck

Stiles is crouched over his Economics homework when the loft door slides open and Cora slips through. He doesn't even look up at the intrusion until she's already tackling him off his chair and onto the ground. She tugs at his hair and mocks the lighter edge some of it has ("Did you put _highlights_ in your hair, Stilinski?" "My hair is _sunkissed_ , you heathen!") and it's all very nice and playful and then Derek walks into the apartment with a fluffy yellow ball of _adorable_ cradled in his hands and Stiles immediately dumps Cora on the floor in favour of seeing what it is.

Ignoring Cora's spluttered protests, Stiles races up to Derek and peers down at the duckling – yes oh my gosh it's actually a _duckling_ and Derek Hale is holding it like it's the most precious thing in the whole world – and his heart fucking _breaks_.

"What are you doing here," Derek deadpans, and Stiles can't even take him seriously right now, because _duckling_.

"You guys left the apartment to Scott, Scott didn't want it, he gave me the keys, I promised not to break anything and now I sort of live here? We didn't know you were coming back."

"You _live_ here? What the hell, Stiles?"

"Shhhhh, oh my god Derek, you can't swear in front of a baby duck, what's wrong with you?!"

Cora snorts from the couch, where she's nuzzling into the cushions and drawing in the smell of Stiles. "Yeah, Derek, don't swear in front of the ducklings."

Stiles goggles at her. "There's _more_ of them?"

Derek is now looking supremely uncomfortable, while Cora's glee keeps mounting.

"There's three more in the car," Cora gets out, before she collapses into a cackling fit.

Stiles turns back to Derek, incredulous, and demands, "You left them in the car?" Derek blinks at him, fingers unconsciously stroking against the duckling's down. Stiles mouths at him in disbelief for a second longer, before tearing past him and into the elevator, shouting back, "What kind of mother duck _are_ you, Derek?"

Cora's peals of laughter echoed through the loft, and Derek strokes the head of the duckling in his arms until it starts to fall asleep.

The elevator clicks up onto their level and Stiles strides out. There's a multiple-duckling-shaped ball of yellow fluff nestling in his arms, and he walks straight over to Cora and dumps them in her lap, whips out his phone and snaps a picture of her being submerged by peeping ducklings.

"This is the cutest thing ever, I swear to god," Stiles is muttering, and Cora's still laughing as Stiles marches over to Derek again. The older man growls a little when Stiles' fingers try to prise his apart to reach the duckling inside. Stiles glares at him until he relinquishes the fuzzy creature, and Stiles coos at the tiny fluffball as he carries it over to the rest of them.

Later, when Stiles has filled the sink with water and ducklings and he, Derek and Cora are sitting on the couch, Cora draped over Stiles and Derek's thighs, her ass wedged between Stiles and the arm of the couch, Stiles asks the question that's been sitting on his tongue since Derek walked through the door.

"So, have you guys spent the last five months being duck breeders, or what?"

Cora giggled until Derek says, completely straight-faced, "Are you implying that duck breeding is a less-than-reputable occupation?" and Stiles gapes at him for a minute before throwing his head back and laughing until he's almost crying.

The happy peeps coming from the kitchen are dying down as the ducklings tire themselves out, and Stiles and Cora lift them out one by one, drying them off on the kitchen island with a hand towel, then blowdrying them into submission with Cora's hairdryer. Warm and exhausted, the ducklings pile on top of each other inside an old towel that Derek's warmed up in the microwave, and fall asleep.

They bundle the ducklings upstairs and set them down in Derek's room, which has remained untouched, on the armchair next to his bed. Derek shuts Cora and Stiles out of the room, and they return downstairs to the warmth of the couch.

Stiles pulls Cora down onto his lap and kisses her slowly, gently, conveying just _how much_ he missed her with just his actions and the weight of his hands on her waist.

"Thanks for the postcards," he mutters into her hair a short time afterwards, and Cora hums and smiles into his neck.

"No problem, Mama Duck."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so quickly, I think I may have left part of my brain smeared on the keyboard... 
> 
> May edit it, may not. May turn it into Sterek, also may not. I think you guys underestimate how lazy I am.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://obsoleteangles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
